


The New Normal

by chaletian



Series: the hypothetical adventures of Michael and Alex [2]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Episode: s01e13 Recovering the Satellites, M/M, Pillow Talk, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 08:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaletian/pseuds/chaletian
Summary: Alex and Michael will face it together, whatever happens. They have chosen this.





	The New Normal

Afterwards, wedged into Michael’s narrow bed, Alex leans over Michael, hand caught in his curls, and smiles. “Cosmic,” he says, a joke and not a joke, and Michael smiles back, stars in his eyes, and then looks down, suddenly, with a frown.

“Sooo…” he says.

Alex raises an eyebrow. “What?”

“I don’t think DeLuca’s talking to me currently,” Michael confesses.

“That doesn’t sound surprising, under the circumstances,” replies Alex. He's not entirely comfortable with Michael’s - can two times be counted a habit? - of turning to Maria, but it does seem like that bridge has been burnt at this point.

“And,” Michael continues reluctantly, “I’m not sure she’s talking to you either. I fucked up,” he adds in explanation, and Alex rolls his eyes, because everything about this situation is fucked up really.

“Kyle called me earlier,” he says. “Not only is my dear old dad a genocidal maniac, he killed Jim Valenti - did I mention that before? Anyway, Kyle’s kidnapped him and put him in a medically-induced coma. So that’s a situation that’s going to need resolving.”

“Noah stuffed Rosa Ortecho’s dead body into a pod,” says Michael in reply. “Which is the creepiest fucking thing he did out of a long list of creepy things.”

“I think,” says Alex carefully, not letting go of Michael, “that fucked up might be the new normal in Roswell. Maria will come round, I hope. Just be less of an asshole.”

Michael leans over and kisses him. “Good talk,” he says. 

The trailer is warm, even with both of them naked under the sheet, and Alex runs his hand down Michael’s arm. His skin is surprisingly smooth. Alex feels a rush of love that he’s only ever experienced with Michael, and he refuses - _refuses_ \- to let anything get in the way of that. Michael’s newfound joie-de-vivre and determination to leave the past in the past is wonderful to witness, but the shitshow that has been Roswell recently hasn’t just gone away with Noah.

“I’m so sorry about your mother,” he says softly. “I’m so sorry about everything my family has done.”

Michael turns his head, burying his face in the angle of Alex’s shoulder.

“That’s not on you,” he says, muffled. 

“I’m still sorry,” Alex says. He tightens his hold on Michael. 

They lie there, together, peaceful, and Alex hopes this isn’t the eye of the storm, knowing that it probably is. But he and Michael will face it together, whatever happens. They have chosen this.


End file.
